custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
BIONICLE Legacy: Rise of the Shadows
Rise of the Shadows written by BobTheDoctor27 redirects here. Rise of the Shadows is the second episode of BIONICLE Legacy. Previous episode is Fall of the Great Beings. It shows how Noriz is created. Prologue After the reformation of Spherus Magna, and returning of the Great Beings to it, the Matoran and their leaders and protectors, as well as Agori - which Matoran and Agori joined forces - left with none of their usual daily works. They didn't have any sort of plans, except to build themselves a new city. But first their leader must locate a place to live in there, as well as an appreciation sign for the great spirit Mata Nui, and a place to hold the legendary Kanohi Ignika there. But the leaders couldn't decide what to do, until a new Turaga was sent from the great beings. He was a Turaga with a powerful mind, which powers of mind-communication. He's element was mainly unknown, but they usually considered him as the "Great" Element, which was formation of all elements in one compound element. He's name was Hyrax. Hyrax brought a new order to the council. He gave the idea of a Shrine for Mata Nui, which both holding the Ignika, and be a praying place for Matoran and Agori. It could also be used as a place for Travelers to stay. When heard, the Matoran where very happy, as well as the Agori. They started designing it as soon as possible, and after designing it, building it. All Matoran and Agori wanted a role in the building, but there wasn't enough roles. The construction took 5 years, roughly. When it was finished, it was a golden temple with a smooth structure. Everyone were proud of such a great structure. Then, they said they move away and build their city, but they wanted to build their city there, around the Shrine. After a little time, even the Turaga were convinced, and started working on the blueprints of the city. This time, every one had a role. The Onu-Matoran, Onu-Agori, Po-Matoran and Ra-Agori mined the resources needed. The Ta-Matoran, Ta-Agori, Fe-Matoran and Fe-Agori reforged the materials to the desired shape. The Su-Matoran used their powers as a heat-source. Vo-Matoran powered the machinery, and De-Matoran as the secondary power source. Fa-Matoran and Ba-Matoran, with the help of some Ga-Matoran, Le-Matoran and Ko-Matoran reformed the ground. The others helped in the building process. As Matoran and Agori build their city, they bred and created their sub-species, Matori, a Matoran-class species with a very small differences. After it was finished, it was one of the best of the Matoran creation ever created. The night that they finished their city, which was named Sphera Nui, they celebrated finishing their construction. The construction however had consequences, as that night, one of the greatest evil and the most dangerous known threat to the world was reawakened... Characters * Toa Mata ** Tahu ** Kopaka ** Gali ** Onua * Turaga Hyrax * Galas * Metum * Tarun * Noriz * The Great Beings ** Aserix Category:Bionicle Legacy